


pinky arrives at eight thirty instead (because she fucking can!)

by orphan_account



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Relationship Study, Short, Short One Shot, does this count as a fic?? like rlly?? idk whats goin on here tbh, shitty ppl bein shitty for like... 200 words idkidk, short fic, uhhhh idk how to tag ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short trip into the mind of Pinky Gauthier.
Relationships: Pinky Gauthier/Derby Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	pinky arrives at eight thirty instead (because she fucking can!)

Derby's invited her to yet another date — the Vendomes' restaurant in the Vale. It will make it all the more humiliating when he doesn't show up, which Pinky knows is bound to happen. It always does.

It's the third time this month he's invited her on a date. So far, he has flaked every time — _'Daddy needed some help with statistics, sorry!', 'Mummy whisked me away to a surprise trip to the Alps, sorry!',_ and the absolute best: _'I have responsibilities, you know. I'm allowed to forget!'._ She'd rather he say nothing at all than _this_ because she knows it's all crap, and she knows that he knows it. ' _Daddy_ ' has a team to do all the work for him — he just stands there and looks pretty, just like his son. It isn't the right season for the Alps, and when it _is_ , it is nothing less than a meticulously planned getaway involving _all_ Vale families (with the exception of the Vandervelves, whose company is more embarassing than being flaked on). And, not to mention, _Pinky_ has responsibilities too: Prada's new dress collection is dropping later this week and she's hoping to find a prom gown worthy of all her beauty and grace and glamour; she has a History essay due this Friday and she's yet to pay Cornelius to write it for her; that dog Medici has been eyeing her too freely recently, so she has to find the time and means to put him in his place before he becomes just a little too _desperate_ for her to handle.

Yes, Pinky has responsibilities, but she still finds time for that blond bastard, Derby: even though he stands her up every time; even though he flirts openly with Hopkins while she stands seemingly invisible by his side; and even though _she_ flirts with Hopkins with him at her side because fuck proprietary, fuck her family for forcing this on her and fuck Derby for everything!

She doesn't want to accept Derby's invitation, but she'd rather face the humiliation before the eyes of _peasants_ than humiliation at her father's hand, barking at her for blowing off _dearest cousin_ _Derby_ , and humiliation at her wretched step-mother's little toad-face drawn into as much of a smirk as her botox can allow. Because it's always her fault, right? Because it doesn't matter how many times _she_ gets stood up — how many times _she_ sits waiting for him at the table, or checking her watch outside the carnival, because _she's sure he was supposed to arrive an hour ago_ — because at least Derby _invited_ her. At least he cares enough to _think_ of her, to arrange something even if he never attends. Because Pinky's feelings are secondary — tertiary if you include her father's and fourth-iary if you include her step-mother's and five-millionth-iary if you include the feelings of everyone else who believes they should have a damn say over _her!_

(It's why she likes poor people: why she kisses Jimmy; and why she eyes up Johnny Vincent pressed close against Lola, his thigh between her knees, the taste of jealously on Pinky's tongue even though she _knows_ she's supposed to call them crude and disgusting and sloppy for being so openly... _crude and disgusting and sloppy!_ Jimmy doesn't speak for her, or over her — not even when she's at her so-called 'brattiest'. Nobody speaks for or over Lola, either — and _especially_ not Johnny. Pinky thinks she might trade Prada for thrift store if it came with her own voice. Briefly, she thinks.)

Whatever. Damn it all. She's picking out a dress, now. It's five and she's leaving at seven-forty-five to arrive at eight-fifteen because if Derby can be so late that he doesn't show up at all, she can be so late that she just misses the first course. Pinky considers it once more. He'd be livid, if he didn't flake this time and _she_ was late — seething, practically _foaming at the mouth_ with anger. So she picks out a dress — sparkling and navy blue in colour, tasteful but glamorous — and arrives at eight-thirty instead, _because she fucking can._

**Author's Note:**

> so...... hope u enjoyed. pls feel free to leave feedback and any type of comment. it is greatly appreciated!!!! i am also aware this fandom is six feet under so,, uhh. yeah. thank u for reading. means a lot!! and i know i overuse italics. its an addiction :0


End file.
